The Jungle Out There
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: John Watson writes the Sherlock Holmes stories for The Strand magazine just as his father did before him. However, when the young doctor struggles to capture the location of his story, correctly. He travels with his younger sister, Molly to the Jungles of Africa. These events lead the siblings to discover a mystery that not even the great fictional detective could solve. AU Tarzan
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Home**

* * *

The voyage of The ship named William was on course for a mission of trade but this voyage was cut short as the ship became trapped in a vicious storm.

* * *

The Lightning illuminated the night sky but also filled it with its large cries as it sent a large bolt of inflamed rage straight at the ship's mast causing the floating vessel to set aflame.

* * *

The Captain of the ship whom shared its name had obtained the use of one of the ship's life boats, intending to keep his wife and new born son safe; He intended to go back for the rest of his crew but a crumbling mast fell and knocked him over board. The ship named William was lost and its crew was lost along with it.

* * *

Captain William and his wife, Adelaide found themselves stranded within the jungles of Africa and although they were without civilisation, they were together and that was all that mattered.

* * *

The couple salvaged debris from the wreck of their ship to built a safe and suitable home for their son within the branches of a high tree that overlooked the stunning waterfalls as well as the jungle below.

* * *

It was a leopard that killed captain William and his wife but the baby who would grow to never know his true name was fortunate to have been saved by a Gorilla known to her tribe by the name Kala and she would raise him as her own, teach him the ways of the jungle.

* * *

The child built his nest within the tree house he had been found, as he was an outcast amongst his mother's tribe.

* * *

As the child grew older, he became fascinated with the trinkets within the house of the trees, one item that grew his attention was a small circular object that gave off a small ticking sound and when he turned it over, a curved etching stood out:

 _'Holme' –_ This was the first word the young boy ever truly understood as to him it became his name and it made him happy as he felt a sense of belonging knowing it was the name he chose.

* * *

 _~ 31 Years Later ~_

John Watson groaned when the ships horn blew, announcing that they would soon be pulling into port and the sound was soon joined by a giggle,

"I don't know why you insisted on this trip, dear brother. You seem so frustrated" the lady next to him pointed out and he smiled, screwing up a piece of paper and tossed it into the waste bin,

"My apologies, Little Molly. My publisher is demanding my next instalment so I'm under a high level of stress" he told his sister who smiled at him gently,

"And we're travelling to Africa...Why?" she asked and John chuckled,

" _Sherlock Holmes_ is travelling to dangerous jungles of Africa and so must I if I am to capture the location of the story correctly" he told her and saw her frown,

"He's just a character, John" she replied gently before hearing him sigh,

"Not to father he wasn't" he reminded her gently and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder,

"Don't worry. This is _Sherlock Holmes'_ final case" he assured her before the siblings looked up, hearing the ship's horn blow once again as it sailed into port.

* * *

 **I hope this made sense. Please let me know if you want me to continue.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A New World**

* * *

Molly couldn't help but roll her eyes when John refused to stay within the safe walls of the trading post inn. Her brother had insisted that in order to get a real feel of the jungle and its surroundings, he had to live within the jungle and its surroundings.

* * *

The siblings obtained camping supplies from the trading post before venturing into the African jungle,

"You're lucky I brought travelling attire with me" Molly expressed and heard her brother chuckle,

"I'm sorry dear sister but you're welcome to stay at the trading post" he told her and she couldn't help but giggle,

"No it's ok. Whilst you are soaking up the surroundings. I'm going to study the plant life. Maybe i'll find some suitable samples for herbal remedies" she pondered and John nodded in agreement as he began to set up the tent,

"Very good. Just don't wander too far from camp." he warned gently and she nodded before heading out into the clearing.

* * *

Holme was curious and suspicious of his jungle's new visitors and he watched the smaller figure head into the clearing. These creatures looked like him and it confused him a great deal and he dropped down from the branch he observed from to get a closer look at the creature in the clearing.

* * *

Holme watched curiously as the creature scratched a stick against a small rectangular object and his expression was puzzled as the creature knelt down to examine a bed of exotic flowers.

* * *

Molly retrieved her pencil from her pocket and drew a quick sketch of the flower she had found and made a quick note within her sketchbook,

"Quite extraordinary and beautiful" she said to herself with a smile and looked up when a rustling came from the bushes,

"Hello?... Who's there?... John?" she called out cautiously but sighed with relief when a baby gorilla emerged from the bush curiously and she knelt down with a smile,

"Hello there, little one" she greeted gently as the tiny gorilla looked up at her and approached in a slow and curious manner.

* * *

Holme growled as he became concerned for his family member and was about to launch at the clearing creature but was stunned when it made a sound of humour as she cradled the small gorilla in her arms and spoke in a language he did not understand.

* * *

"Aren't you cute?" Molly praised the small creature gently and placed him back on the ground,

"You should get back to your family now" she bid and watched as the creature bounced up and down happily before approaching the bush and pointed causing Molly to look curiously,

"Oh... Is your family hiding?" she asked gently and approached the bush,

"It's alright. You can come out. I won't harm you" she assured gently.

* * *

Holme was curious as he sniffed the air, inhaling the creature's scent but he smelt no danger and slowly exited from his hiding place with curiosity.

* * *

Molly gasped in fright when a man emerged from the bush and she fell backwards,

"St... Stay away" she warned and watched as the man gave her a look of puzzlement as he came closer,

"No. Stay back. I'm warning you" she said timidly and grabbed a stick before swinging it towards the man when he came too close for comfort but she yelped when he simply grabbed her wrist and Molly shook in fear as his face came close to her own and she closed her eyes tightly and groaned as he seemed to... sniff her and she looked at him confused when she saw him looking at her curiously,

"Wh... What?" she asked as he moved his gaze to her hand which held the stick and he took it away from her,

"What?" Molly asked again when the man studied her hand as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world and Molly held her breath as he held her hand up to his nose before sniffing it gently and pulling away and he held up his own hand and hesitantly placed it against her own.

* * *

Molly felt her fear slip away slowly as she looked away from her hand pressed against the stranger's own,

"Who are you?" she asked quietly as he looked at her with a constant curious expression,

"You... You can't understand me... Can you?" she murmured more to herself before hesitantly pulling her hand away from his own,

"I'm Molly" she said carefully as she pointed to herself,

"I... I'm... Mo... Molly" he copied awkwardly and she couldn't help but smile,

"Nearly but... That's my name" she corrected with a giggle,

"What is your name?" she asked carefully once again and the man looked at her curiously and retrieved a small golden circular object from his... Loin cloth and presented it to her but although Molly blushed lightly she recognised the object,

"A pocket watch?... Where did you get this from?" she asked,

"Holme... Holme's" he murmured causing Molly to look at him curiously,

"Holme?... Is that your name?" she asked,

"Holme... Holme name" he said and she smiled softly,

"Molly?! Molly! Supper's on the stove!" John's voice yelled and Holme quickly retrieved the small Gorilla before fleeing into the jungle before Molly could protest and she sighed,

"Coming!" she yelled to her brother but noticed that the stranger had dropped the pocket watch he had showed her and she picked it up carefully,

"I'll return this tomorrow" she said to herself before going to join her brother.

* * *

 **So... Benedict Cumberbatch in a loin cloth. No need to thank me LOL. Do you want the next chapter?**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**

 **UPDATE: Sorry I accidentally wrote 'Jane' instead of molly and i misheard loin cloth for lawn cloth :D lol talk about embarrassing.**

 **I've corrected it now LOL**

 **My PM function has been deactivated due to trolls. Thank you for understanding.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: When Time Stops**

* * *

Molly turned over the tarnished pocket watch in her hand with a curious expression to analyse the inscription,

"So that's why you call yourself Holme" she murmured to herself,

"Hmmm?... What was that?" John asked, looking up from his notebook and Molly frowned,

"I found this in the jungle. Any idea how old it is?" she asked, handing it to him and he looked at it curiously,

"Wow... Definitely old. It's very bent and battered" he pointed out and Molly nodded in agreement,

"I know. It's broken. I might take it to the trading post and see if I can get it fixed" she pondered,

"And then... I might see if I can track down the owner" she said to herself quietly.

* * *

The trading post owner managed to reset the watch's cogs and spings before smiling as he closed the back of the time piece once more,

"There we go. All repaired" he said happily before Molly handed him the money and it was then that a group of men entered the establishment with exhausted expressions,

"Still no luck?" the owner asked them and they shook their heads,

"No. Still no sign of him" one of the men answered,

"Him?" Molly pressed the gentlemen curiously,

"The silver ape" the owner answered as he moved from behind the counter and set a tea tray down on a table as the men sat comfortably,

"A... Silver Ape?" Molly asked confused as she sat down herself.

* * *

The owner poured them all some tea,

"The silver ape is a god amongst his kind. He rules the jungle and protects all within its border" the man began,

"It is said that he was born from the earth and magma from this island's very volcano." Another man said before looking at Molly,

"It was a night when the moon was full that its glow covered the valley and its strength turned the ape's fur a glowing white. This is what earned him the name of the silver ape" he explained and Molly was very intrigued,

"Where might one find the silver ape?" she asked and the men shook their heads,

"No man has been lucky enough to catch a second glimpse of him. If you see him once then you were lucky for even that once in a life time chance. The silver ape approaches no man" he explained,

"However... It is said that his cries are heard from the far sides of the jungle. We have checked their many times but have never seen him" he told her vainfully and Molly couldn't help but frown in disappointment.

* * *

When John had fallen asleep writing, Molly made her way to the clearing and placed the pocket watch on a rock,

"I'm sure there is a reason why you don't like to show yourself but... I hope you come back at least to find this" she murmured before heading back to camp to get some sleep herself.

* * *

Molly dreamt of a stunning waterfall as sunlight fell across the jungle. John had gone to gather some supplies from the trading post, having left his sister a note.

* * *

Molly hummed sleepily as she stirred but she soon screamed as she opened her eyes to see Holme standing sitting over her in an ape like crouch and she sat up quickly when he backed away at her high cry but she soon sighed in relief,

"Holme... It's you." she murmured as she caught her breath after her shock and he approached her cautiously,

"Female fix tick tick. Holme give thanks" he murmured before placing some of the exotic flowers that she had been studying the day before on her bed spread,

"Thank you, Holme" she said gently and he nodded,

"Female need help. Female bang tree with stick and Holme come" he said before leaving quickly when he heard the sound of footsteps which belonged to John.

* * *

John rushed into the tent with a look of concern,

"You alright? I heard you scream" he said and watched his sister nod,

"Yes... I'm alright. I had a nightmare" she explained and her brother nodded relieved,

"Well as long as you're safe. Where did the flowers come from?" he asked as he put some water on the stove to make some tea,

"I... I collected some yesterday" she explained as she stood tiredly before looking off towards the jungle,

"How did he speak English much more expertly... When he couldn't even understand a single word yesterday?" she murmured to herself.

* * *

Holme sat in his treehouse as he ate a peach and examined the symbols upon one of the books he had salvaged,

"Di... Dic... Dicsion... ary" he murmured with a thoughtful hum,

"That is a strange word" Kala noted as she tucked into her own lunch,

"Whilst we speak in the language of our ancestors. It seems these creatures speak in their own. I feel that it might be useful if I learnt to speak in their tongue" he told his mother and she nodded,

"As long as you stay safe then I am happy my son but I sense something troubles you" she told him and he sighed before nodding,

"This is the first creature that I have observed up close... I have been taught that the people that come on the metal driftwood from across the vast river are evil and only seek to bring harm to our family and this jungle but... Upon that female. I smelt no danger... and I felt no fear" he explained and his mother nodded,

"I have always taught you to trust in your instincts. If you feel that this female brings no danger then you are probably right but... All I ask is that you be careful" she said gently with a smile and Holme nodded,

"Yes, mother. I promise" he assured gently.

* * *

 **What do you think of the legend of the silver ape? Do you want chapter 4? Review to unlock it!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Tracking Down The Silver Ape**

* * *

Molly was packing herself some lunch as she thought back to the dream she had had last night, The waterfall. Always the waterfall but it was strange for Molly had never seen a waterfall apart from the illustrations she had seen in books,

"Where are you off too?" John asked curiously as he screwed up another piece of paper and threw it away,

"Just a hike. I'm not going too far." she explained and John nodded,

"Alright, Be back before nightfall" he told her and she nodded gently before giving him a kiss on the crown of his head,

"I will" she assured before heading off on her hike.

* * *

A short hike was actually an expedition to the far side of the valley,

"A Silver ape... I wonder weather he and Holme are connected" she murmured to herself with a frown before letting her gaze fall to a stick that lay on the ground,

"He said if I needed him to bang a stick against a tree" she murmured and retrieved the stick and hesitantly whacked the wood against the tree a few times and looked around but when she saw nothing she banged it three more times,

"Female must have patients. Holme heard bangs upon trunk first five beats" a voice said causing her to look up and she watched as he jumped down from the high branch and landed with ease,

"Holme... Good Morning." she greeted but saw that he looked at her puzzled,

"You speak more expertly every time we meet yet you struggle to understand me" she said more to herself and knelt down so that they were eye level,

"How are you learning so quickly?" she asked,

"Holme use symbol rectangles to learn. Holme learn the language of men" he told her.

* * *

Holme took Molly to the cliff side where they laid down and watched the clouds roll by,

"Holme... You said you're learning the language of men but... Aren't you a man yourself?" she asked and watched as he sat up before walking closer to the cliffs edge as a gorilla would,

"Holme not man. Holme gorilla. Men bring destruction and sticks that spout fire and bring death" he growled and Molly looked down sadly,

"How long have you been here, Holme?" she asked and he turned to look at her,

"Holme born here. Holme live with mother, Kala" he said and Molly couldn't help but smile,

"In the gorilla colony?" she pressed but frowned when Holme looked down sadly,

"Gorilla colony banished Holme... They say he not Gorilla for he share the features of men" he murmured and Molly stood, coming to his side,

"I'm sorry, Holme" she told him gently and he looked at her curiously,

"Female not have reason to show sorrow. Female not at fault" he said causing her to smile softly,

"Thank you, Holme... So, where do you and your mother live if not with the other gorillas?" she asked curiously,

"Holme and mother live in wooden nest within high tree" he said before pulling on her wrist,

"Holme show female" he insisted and Molly giggled before following him.

* * *

Holme carried Molly up to the 'wooden nest' and she couldn't help but look around stunned,

"A tree house" she murmured gently as Holme climbed up onto a window seat,

"Holme keep symbol rectangles here." he said before picking one up and Molly smiled gently,

"Where I'm from. They're called books" she told him gently as she walked over and sat next to him,

"Books" Holme mimicked curiously and Molly nodded as she opened the book he handed to her and her eyes widened,

"This inscription..." she murmured,

"Symbols not like others. Symbols larger and more curved" he said,

"Female translate?" he asked and she nodded after a moment,

"It... It says... 'This Journal is Property of Captain William Holmes'" she told him and he looked puzzled,

"Holme not read that book yet" he said and Molly looked at him,

"Might I read it first?" she asked and watched him nod.

* * *

Molly began reading the journal when she returned to camp, one particular entry caught her attention,

" _The African Jungle is treacherous but myself and my beloved Adelaide have built ourselves and our son a sanctuary within the trees using debris from the ship wreck that has stranded us here... When my son is old enough to understand, I plan to present this journal and my pocket watch and this journal to him. My son shares my name and I hope one day he shall become a captain, a leader like myself._

 _I remain, Captain William Holmes."_ Molly read out loud and had a flash back that showed her the inscription that had been on Holme's pocket watch,

"It didn't say Holme... It said _W. Holmes_. The W and the S were scratched off but... Surely it couldn't be" she said to herself before heading inside the tent,

"John?... Father's friend that inspired his stories... What was his name?" she asked and her brother looked up from writings,

"William Holmes. You should know that" he told her with a chuckle and Molly sat down,

"Yeah... That's what I thought... He inspired the detective's last name but... Where did the name 'Sherlock' come from?" she asked curiously,

"Well that's easily answered. Captain William informed father that his wife was expecting a baby. A son." he explained,

"They named him, Sherlock?" she asked and her brother chuckled,

"No, they were naming him, William Sherlock Scot Holmes. William after his father, Sherlock for originality and Scot after Adelaide's father" he explained before looking down sadly,

"Captain William, his wife and their son were all lost at sea" he said but Molly frowned,

"Actually... That's half true" she said before holding up the journal and her brother looked curious.

* * *

 **The truth is out but how will Holme take it? Review to unlock chapter 5!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Final Chapter**

* * *

John sat on his chair with a stunned expression on his face,

"So... This... 'Holme' you met... He is Captain William Holmes' son?" he asked unbelievably and Molly nodded causing her brother to run a hand over his face before sighing,

"Well... What do we do?" John asked and Molly sighed, sitting in her chair,

"I have to tell him" she murmured and John gave a gentle nod.

* * *

Molly made her way to the tree house and smiled when she found him reading,

"Hello Holme" she greeted gently as she approached,

"Holme read sh... sh..." he tried and Molly pointed to the name gently,

"Shakespeare" she provided gently and watched him nod.

* * *

Molly took a deep breath,

"Did you know that Shakespeare's first name was William?" she asked and Holme held a puzzled expression,

"Man who make words has two names?" he asked and Molly gave a gentle giggle,

"Sort of. For example my full name is Molly Louise Watson" she told him and watched him frown,

"Holme have only one name" he said and Molly gave a sad smile,

"Might I see your pocket watch?... Your tick tick?" she asked gently and Holme nodded, handing it over gently, watching as Molly pointed to the inscription on the silver surface,

"You call yourself, Holme because that's the word you see but the rest has been tarnished due to age" she explained, retrieving the journal from her satchel,

"If you could see the full inscription. It would say _'Cpt. W. Holmes'_ " she told him gently and watched the man before her frown,

"Who he?" he asked confused and Molly placed a gentle hand over his own gently,

"You're name isn't Holme... This pocket watch belonged to a man named, William Holmes... He was your father" she told him softly and saw the stunned expression on Holme's face,

"You weren't born here, Holme... You're real home is in London... Where I'm from" she told him gently,

"Holme... Have different name?" he asked and Molly nodded gently,

"You were named, William Sherlock Scott Holmes" she told him with a sad smile, handing him back his pocket watch,

"My brother and I can take you home" Molly told him,

"Molly... Is... Home" Holme murmured causing Molly to look at him confused,

"What?" she pressed gently,

"Molly is Holme's Home" he said causing her to look stunned as the man before her rested his forehead against her own.

* * *

 _~ 1 Month Later ~_

* * *

The Publisher of The Strand Magazine flipped through the pages John Watson had presented too him,

"I'm impressed, John. You've done it again" the man praised and John nodded sadly causing the publisher to sigh,

"I am sorry for your loss" he murmured,

"My sister was the inspiration for this last novel so she will live on within it's pages" John murmured as the man before him nodded,

"Indeed" he agreed, holding out his hand, which John shook politely before leaving.

* * *

John returned home, picking up his phone,

"Hello?... Yes can you put me through to station 2154?" he asked,

"Thank you" he bid.

* * *

The owner of the trading post within Africa picked up his phone,

"Hello?... Ahhhhh, Doctor Watson. Good to hear from you" the owner greeted,

" _Same to you. My usual order if you please"_ John replied causing the gentlemen to chuckle,

"It shall be delivered as soon as possible" he assured, turning before turning a handle that began sounding a siren and it wasn't long before Molly entered the trading post with a bright smile and she excepted the phone,

"Hello, big brother" she greeted causing John to smile brightly,

" _How are you?... Is everything ok?"_ He asked and Molly nodded,

"Yes, we're both fine. Me and Sherlock are repairing the tree house so it's a more suitable home" she told him,

" _Sherlock?"_ John asked puzzled and heard his sister giggle,

"Holme wanted a different name and he liked the idea of having the same name as a famous detective" she explained and John chuckled,

" _Good for him... Molly... I had to tell people you died"_ John admitted and Molly sighed,

"Yeah... It's for the best. They'd just come looking for me if you didn't. What did you tell them?" she asked,

" _I told them that you were bitten by an insect known as something I had named, The Holme Fly"_ He told her and Molly giggled,

"Very clever, brother" she praised,

" _It was far more believable than telling people you had been bitten by the love bug, little sister"_ he teased and Molly blushed,

"I'll see you next month, John" she told him gently,

" _You can count on it"_ John assured as the line disconnected.

* * *

Sherlock pressed a kiss to Molly's cheek when she returned to the tree house,

"Molly ok?" he asked and Molly smiled softly,

"Yes. My brother will come and see us next month" she told him,

"Molly not regret staying with Sherlock?" he asked nervously but Molly pressed a soft kiss to his forehead,

"Never" she whispered,

"Molly loves Sherlock very much" she told him and saw him smile,

"Sherlock..." he began before clearing his throat,

"I... Love you too, Molly" he murmured before they both shared a soft kiss.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed 'The Jungle Out There'**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
